Big Cass/General
Early life Morrissey wrestled under the ring name Big Bill Young in the World of Unpredictable Wrestling (WUW) promotion in 2010, owned by his trainer, Johnny Rodz. Professional wrestling career WWE (2011-2018) Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) In June 2011, WUW announced that Morrissey had signed with Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), which was WWE's developmental territory at the time. Morrissey made first televised FCW appearance in July 2011, portraying the Dean of the University of Florida. Morrissey wrestled his first televised match under the ring name of Colin Cassady on the 4 September 2011 episode of FCW TV for a disqualification loss against Richie Steamboat. Cassady found no immediate success and continued to lose matches for the rest of 2011 and in early 2012. Cassady finally scored his first win on the 11 March 2012 episode of FCW TV by defeating Kenneth Cameron. Cassady's final FCW TV match was broadcast on 7 July 2012 and saw him defeat Aiden English. NXT (2012–2016) When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT in August 2012, Cassady's NXT television debut took place on 5 June 2013 with a loss to Mason Ryan. Cassady then formed an alliance with Enzo Amore, who had also previously lost to Ryan, and they labelled themselves "the realest guys in the room". In real life, Cassady first met Amore at the age of 15, when they played basketball together at West Fourth Street Courts in Manhattan, New York. Ryan defeated Cassady and Amore in consecutive singles matches, but lost to them in a handicap match. Ryan ultimately had the last laugh when he caused Amore and Cassady to be attacked by Tons of Funk. Amore and Cassady then feuded with Sylvester Lefort and his stable of Alexander Rusev and Scott Dawson. On the 25 September episode of NXT, Amore and Cassady participated in a gauntlet match for a future shot at the NXT Tag Team Championship; they started the match and defeated CJ Parker and Tyler Breeze, then beat Rusev and Dawson, before falling to their final opponents, the Ascension. Amore suffered a broken leg in November 2013, which led Cassady to try his hand at singles competition, feuding with Aiden English. Amore returned on the 26 June 2014 episode of NXT, saving Cassady from an attack from Sylvester Lefort and Marcus Louis. In early August, Amore and Cassady participated in a NXT Tag Team Championship number one contenders' tournament. They defeated Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger in the first round but were eliminated by the Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) in the second round. Lefort and Louis then renewed their rivalry with Amore and Cassady by attacking them and shaving Amore's beard. As a result, Amore challenged Lefort to a match with the loser's hair as forfeit at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way on 11 September. Amore proceeded to win the match but Lefort ran away, leaving his partner, Louis, to lose his hair at the hands of Amore and Cassady. Amore and Cassady proceeded to form an alliance with the debuting Carmella. The duo had accidentally cost Carmella her hairdressing job as per the storyline, causing her to demand to get a job as a wrestler. Carmella had her televised in-ring debut on the October 16 episode of NXT. In March 2015, Amore and Cassady began a rivalry with NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy, with the champions insulting Amore and Cassady while attempting to woo Carmella. Amore and Cassady defeated The Lucha Dragons in a number one contender's match for a title opportunity against Blake and Murphy. Amore and Cassady received their title match at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, which they would lose after Alexa Blissinterfered. At NXT TakeOver: London, Enzo and Cass challenged Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson for the NXT Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. They were granted another title opportunity against Dawson and Wilder in March 2016 at WWE Roadblock. Main roster (2016–2018) On the Raw after WrestleMania 32, Amore and Cassady made their main roster debuts and confronted The Dudley Boyz. On the April 14 episode of SmackDown, Amore and Cassady defeated The Ascension in their main roster debut match, advancing in the WWE Tag Team Championship No. 1 contenders tournament. In the finals, Amore and Cassady faced The Vaudevillains at Payback, with the match ending in a no contest after Amore suffered a legitimate concussion during the match. In May 2016, Cassady's ring name was changed to Big Cass. On the June 6 episode of Raw, during the match between Enzo and Cass and The Vaudevillains, Cass witnessed English attempting to injure Amore in a similar manner of what Gotch did to him at Payback. This led to Cass attacking The Vaudevillains, including executing an East River Crossing on Gotch. At Money in the Bank, Enzo and Cass competed in a fatal four-way tag team match also involving The New Day, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson and The Vaudevillains for the WWE Tag Team Championship, which they lost. On the July 4 episode of Raw, Enzo and Cass helped John Cena from an attack by The Club, involving themselves in the feud between Cena and The Club. At Battleground, Enzo and Cass teamed with Cena to defeat The Club in a six-man tag team match. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Enzo and Cass were drafted to Raw. Following Battleground, Enzo and Cass feuded with Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens, which culminated at SummerSlam, where Jericho and Owens defeated Enzo and Cass. On the August 22 episode of Raw, Cass qualified for the fatal four-way match for the WWE Universal Championship by defeating United States Champion Rusev by countout. The next week on Raw, he competed against Kevin Owens, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, being eliminated by Owens, marking the first time he was pinned on the main roster. Enzo and Cass then started a feud with The Shining Stars, losing to them in tag team and singles matches. On the November 7 episode of Raw, Enzo and Cass were announced as part of Team Raw for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series, which Team Smackdown won. Afterwards, Enzo and Cass started a rivalry with Rusev. On the December 5th episode of Raw, Enzo got lured into a trap by Lanaand Rusev. Big Cass lost to Rusev via countout on the Roadblock: End of the Line preshow. He entered the 2017 Royal Rumble match at #1, but was unsuccessful in winning it as he was eliminated by Braun Strowman, the latter of whom entered the match at #7. He and his partner Enzo Amore will have a match at WrestleMania 33 in a Triple Threat Ladder match against The Club Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson and Sheamus & Cesaro. Singles competition (2017–2018) On the Raw following Extreme Rules, Cass was mysteriously attacked in the same way Enzo Amore had been before. The following weeks, Cass accused Big Show of being his attacker, which Big Show denied. On the June 19 episode of Raw, it was revealed that Cass was behind the attacks on Amore and that he faked his own attack in order to lure away suspicion. Cass admitted to this, expressing his frustration during his time teaming with Amore, and attacked him with a big boot, disbanding the team and turning heel for the first time in his WWE career. On July 9 at Great Balls of Fire, he defeated Amore. The following night on Raw, Cass was attacked by Big Show, this action sparked a feud between Cass and Big Show. On July 31 episode of Raw, Cass defeated Big Show by disqualification when Amore attacked Cass during the match. At SummerSlam, Cass defeated Big Show with Amore being suspended above the ring in a shark cage. The next night on Raw, Cass suffered a legit knee injury, a torn ACL, during a Brooklyn Street Fight against Enzo Amore. Cass underwent surgery and was out of action for eight months. Cass returned during the 2018 Superstar Shake-up, which moved him to SmackDown. On the April 17, 2018 episode of SmackDown Live, he interrupted the main event and attacked Daniel Bryan. The following week on SmackDown Live, Cass would take Bryan's spot as the guest on Miz TV, where it would be later revealed that Cass had attacked Bryan backstage. At Greatest Royal Rumble, Cass would enter the 50-man Royal Rumble match at number 49, where he would eliminate Bryan, lasting until the final two before being eliminated by Braun Strowman. At the Backlash pay-per-view, Cass was defeated by Bryan after submitting to the Yes Lock, only for Cass to attack Bryan after the match. On the May 29 episode of SmackDown Live, he would unsuccessfully wrestle against Bryan and Samoa Joe in a triple threat Money in the Bank qualifying match after Joe applied the Coquina Clutch on Bryan. At Money in the Bank, Cass lost to Bryan again in a singles match via submission. Cass' contract expired and released on June 19.